The Shadow and The Bomb
by Greysplatter
Summary: A continuation of AntiBlu-Pressant's My Shadow: Azul, or Blue, is growing up with nothing but his thoughts, anger, and his shadow. Brooding evil arises over the young adult as he starts to learn why his shadow haunts him.


s/10385328/1/My-Shadow

**Huh...**

**AntiBlu-pressants actually allowed me to do this...**

**Well let's get this short story introductory done!**

* * *

><p>If you would say anything to Azul about having friends, he would simply dismiss you and go about his buissness. The socially awkward Macaw didn't need friends; why should he? They ignored, insulted, and maliciously assaulted him and his feelings; so can't be just out of his life? The bird perfered to be alone; away from all the Birdling drama, the pointless sports, the whole thing about growing up.<p>

Besides, he was never really alone. He has the best thing a Birdling could ever ask for; a imaginary friend. Beside from just makig nonsense on the wall alone, he had a friend able to look up to for a response; which was usually gave really well responses. Everyone else would just scoff at his hard work would scuff, scratch, and smudge his art into the dirt like it was a Black Widow about to bite his mate.

His best friend went by the name of Jewel. Jewel was everything Azul wanted to be; he had lusted for her adventurousness nature, her beautiful eyes, her daring additude, her gentleness, her keen she, her graceful wings. Jewel was everything Azul could never be, the complete opposite of what Azul is and will be forever. Bounded by only the figments of his imagination, the illusion of a beautiful chick made a perfect role model for him.

If only he could still empathize with the others. Age came around like a stone to a prisoner's age; maturity followed suit, like a hatchling duck imprinted on Azul. Age did wonders for the Blue Macaw; it made his intelligence peak out more, his muscles bulged out, his point of view of females changed drastically. That only just male his BL hormones enraged, but didn't change his view on anyone except Jewel.

Because of his aging, Jewel's physical appearance changed drastically. As her feathers begin to grow out, her feathers tuned a more turquoise ring to, her curves became more noticeable, her body simmered down but her muscle s still better than her personal cointerpart. Her wingspan shorter than the male, but she can still fly a certain distance. Azul didn't bother to learn to fly.

Any further would make Azul's nose bleed. Azul didn't dare to go any further, it hurts his body if he ever went any further away from his shadow; Jewel looks sick every time she went too far away from him, upon testing this theory was to for her to fly up while Azul went down a small hill. Analyzing the data was tough, given that Jewel was under mental distress every time she was away.

Growing up alone with nothing but your Imaginary friend and your brooding thoughts, did wonders for Azul's sense of awareness. He learned when it was the correct time to open his beak and to close them in perfect rhythm, of a quiet murmur of a insult that would ring in the ears of many, but they were to obsessed with gawling over females than to prove their dominations over the weird bird who talks to the air and drags his claws over the grouand.

Roberto was completely out of his life, Azul didn't care. What hurt the most was the realization was; Jewel was the only real family he has. She didn't expect him to change in any way except what felt natural, she didn't coax him into practicing, Jewel would pretend to play the game of soccer with Azul (And beat him of course) but she didn't gloat, unlike Roberto. Azul felt betrayed whenever the brother wouldn't look at him.

Rachel was deeply attached to Roberto, cooing over everything he does. Whether it be singing in the moonlight, and keep Azul from sleeping g, or just simply winking at her would make her faint midair. Sickining; if love can make you do stupid stuff like that why does it exist? Espically between birds? It should stay with the Humans.

The blue macaw was unaware of the growing evil inside of him. Being absented by society made him harden, his eyes void of emotion but his entire face was a mask. He felt like someone else ever since he was stung by that wasp, as if the poison made him turn into something different entirely- It started to happen when he accidentally killed a Fruitbat, and didn't feel anyway about it; The bat's life didn't matter to Azul.

In fact, killing the bat was almost like popping a balloon; it was sad at first but surprisingly satisfing. The dying eyes of the bat made Azul a certain way, so he gouged out the brown eyes and buried them. The blue macaw left the body for the scavengers; evidences were gone since Azul cleaned himself off. Azul would forget about the slaughter, but it only reinforced his antisocial behavior.

"C'mon Azul! We can totally do something other than watching those loons!" Jewel offered, her shadow still connected to his talons. Her voice dragged him out of his brooding thoughts, darkly dreaming about how he can dish out his vegence on his opposers. However hr needs a clear head, so maybe he can relax. Play with his shadow. The blue macaw looked to his left to find his female counterpart and he gave a almost real goofy grin.

"Yeah, what do you want to play?" The male bird inquired, his smile wavering. Azul made eye contact with his shadow and she held up two Mangoes. This confused Azul since she usually plays roughly; like dive bombing on Azul as he looks in the sky for her. She would then tackle him and look defiantly in his eyes; annoyance would fill he unemotional pool of brown. Her green eyes joyfully would gaze his, then Azul would growl at her to get off of him.

"Mangoes?" Azul asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Think you can eat them faster than me?"

"Absolutely!"


End file.
